The recording medium conventionally referred to as a compact digital (CD) audio disc is gaining acceptance. However, because of its comparatively small size, it is easily stolen. Such articles, and others similar in size and shape, are known to have been protected by a variety of methods including locked, but transparent, display cases sometimes having small access holes allowing shoppers to handle the articles without removing them from the cases. Other known techniques include securing the article onto a bulky cardboard backing, making the packaged article too large to be readily concealed.